


The Machine

by TazzyJan



Series: The Kept Series [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Heavy BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: Aramis wakes up to find that Athos has brought something new home.





	The Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).



Aramis froze when he came out of the bedroom in search of Athos. It was odd for him to wake up alone these days. Athos usually waited for him or woke him, depending on his mood. That was not the case this morning and Aramis blinked his sleepy eyes, wondering for a moment if he was still in bed and dreaming. All of the furniture in the living room had been rearranged leaving a large, open area in the center of the room. That was not what caused Aramis to freeze in his tracks. Rather, it was the contraption that now sat in the center of that newly opened area. The thing itself wasn’t overly large, but it had a long, metal pole attached to it, the end of which was threaded as if something was supposed to be screwed onto it. 

“It’s called a fucking machine,” Athos said, his voice sounding from the other side of the thing and causing him to start.

“It’s a what?” he asked as he struggled to grasp the concept of what Athos was telling him. Even as he stared in confusion at the thing, he felt his stomach tighten in anticipation. Athos could be a very domineering Master when he wanted to. Nothing seemed to please him more than testing his boy’s limits, seeing just how far was too far. Swallowing thickly, Aramis wondered if he had not finally managed to find something he would, indeed, balk at.

“A fucking machine,” Athos repeated after giving Aramis a moment to take everything in. “A dildo fits onto the end of it and when I turn it on, it will fuck you. Relentlessly. Until I turn it off.”

“You…you want…want to let a machine…” Aramis stammered. He turned to face his lover and the look of absolute glee he saw there told him that yes, Athos did want exactly that.

“Fuck you,” Athos said, locking eyes with his lover. He could see the trepidation in them and had to stop himself from comforting him. Comfort would come later. Now was not the time for it. 

“Athos…”

“Musketeer,” Athos said then waited. It would be up to Aramis now. He would either agree to start or he would say no. Athos waited patiently. He could see how hard Aramis was struggling with this. He almost felt bad for springing it on the man like this. While he knew he would be effected, he didn’t think it would be to this degree.

Licking his lips nervously, Aramis looked back and forth between the machine and Athos. Relentlessly, he had said. Until Athos deigned to turn it off. And unlike a man, the machine would not tire. It would not need to pace itself. It would be able to keep going for hours, likely even days. Shifting his eyes back to Athos, Aramis let all of his fear and worry show. When Athos merely stood by, patiently waiting, he dropped his gaze. 

“Musketeer,” Aramis whispered, his gaze fixed on the floor. From this moment forward, the scene would not end until one of them said that word again. He only hoped he was strong enough to endure whatever it was Sir, and his dreaded machine, had in store for him.

“Good boy,” Athos said, very nearly sighing in relief. “Since this our first time using this, I will not gag you. I will, however, be restraining you. Get undressed while I decide which of the attachments I want to begin with.”

Aramis felt his stomach flip at the mention of multiple attachments. Still, he did as his owner instructed, removing his sleep pants and boxers and folding them neatly. Completely naked, he felt even more vulnerable, much more so than he normally did during such times. It was not that he did not trust Sir. He did. But the machine was new and more than a little intimidating.

While Aramis undressed, Athos looked over the array of attachments that had come with the machine. He picked up the smallest of the set and looked it over. It was about the same size as he was and Athos set it back down. He meant for this to be a test of sorts for his boy. Some other time they could start with the smallest and work their way up. Looking over the selection once more, he settled on the next one up. It was just a bit bigger than the plug he normally used on his boy. Aramis would be feeling the stretch of this right from the beginning.

When Aramis turned back around he saw the size of the dildo Sir was attaching to the machine and felt his stomach flip again. It was big, bigger even than his plug. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Sir if he could stretch himself but he refrained. If Sir wanted him stretched ahead of time, he would either tell him or do so himself. It was not his place to ask for such things. 

Once Athos had the dildo in place, he covered it in a generous coat of their thickest lubricant. This was going to be hard enough on his boy as it was. With the machine ready to go, he turned to find Aramis staring warily. The look on his face was almost enough to have him changing his mind but he didn’t. If it was too much for him, he could always safe-word. 

“Get on your knees,” Athos said, pointing to a spot on the floor a few feet in front of the machine. 

With a last glance at the thing Aramis did as he was told then waited. Athos did not keep him waiting for long, pushing a padded bench over to him. Aramis did not have to be told what to do, he lay down across it and put his hands behind his back crossing his wrists. 

“Good boy,” Athos said again as he picked up the leather cuffs to bind his arms in place. He turned toward Aramis then paused as a thought came to mind. Smirking, he pulled two long straps out as well then went to his boy.

Kneeling down next to him, Athos secured his hands behind his back first. Next, he ran the two straps beneath the bench and up over the sides. He then secured the ends to the cuffs on Aramis’ wrists, effectively tying him to the bench and rendering him all but helpless. 

Sitting back, Athos took a moment to enjoy his handiwork. Aramis was always beautiful, but never more so than in times like this. To see such a strong man allowing himself to be made helpless gave him a decadent thrill and Athos ran his hand through his boy’s hair possessively before moving back to ready the machine.

Aramis tried to make himself relax as Sir moved away from him. He knew tensing up would only make this more of a challenge and he was determined not to disappoint Sir. He still did not know if Sir meant to stretch him or if he would make him take the thing as he was. When he felt the first touch of the dildo’s wide head, he got his answer. It would seem his owner wanted not only his debasement today but his pain as well and Aramis shifted his knees apart a bit wider. 

With the machine now in place, Athos slowly turned the handle, extending the arm forward. He wanted to at least begin breeching his boy before turning the machine on. It was his first time, after all, and Athos did not want to actually hurt him. That would end the festivities far too early. He heard his boy groan when the thick head of the phallus began to press into him and grinned. His boy had no idea what he was in for and Athos couldn’t wait to show him. 

Aramis could feel the dildo slowly inching its way inside of him, forcing his body to yield to it. He could not bite back his moan as the thing slowly worked its way in. It felt positively huge and that was just the tip of it. Just taking a dildo of this size would be difficult enough, but he had never even heard of a fucking machine before and had no idea what lay in store for him. 

“Try not to tense up,” Athos warned as he took the remote control and moved back a few feet. He wanted to be able to see all of Aramis when he turned the thing on for the first time. With a simple push of a button, he started the machine moving. 

To say that Aramis was caught off guard was the grossest of understatements. As soon as Sir turned the thing on, he felt it shove the dildo forward, wrenching a painful cry from him. No sooner had it shoved forward than it pulled back, leaving only the head of the thing inside him then it was shoving forward again just as hard as the first time. 

Aramis gasped and strained against the bonds holding him prisoner. This was so much more than he had imagined. The thing thrust in and out of him with mechanical precision, forcing his body open again and again, giving him no choice but to yield to its unstopping assault. Already he could feel himself shaking as his body fought against the intrusion. He tried to relax, tried to will his body to accept it, but he simply could not. 

“Stop, please,” he cried out, unable to help himself. He was surprised when the machine stopped immediately and Athos quickly moved to his side. He felt his lover’s hand stroking up and down his back as he fought to get himself back under control.

“Aramis… Sweetheart… Do we need to stop?” Athos asked softly, the worry in his voice unmistakable. Cursing himself, he continued to run his hand over Aramis’ back, hoping to soothe him. He had not meant to do this. While he had meant this to be difficult for him, he had not intended to genuinely hurt him.

Long, tense minutes passed as Aramis slowly forced his body to relax. “I’m alright,” he finally managed, though his voice was strained and his body still shook slightly.

Athos breathed an audible sigh of relief. He reached for the straps binding Aramis to the bench to free him. “Let me just get these off of you.”

“Sir, no,” Aramis said. “I’m alright now. Really, I am. We don’t need to stop.”

“Are you sure?” Athos asked warily.

“Yes. Just… just could you give me a little longer to adjust to it?”

“Aright,” Athos hesitantly agreed. “I will not start it again until you say so.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Aramis said. He closed his eyes then and concentrated on getting his body to accept the intrusion. Slowly, he could feel himself start to relax, his body no longer clenching down on the phallus so brutally. He waited a bit longer, wanting to be sure he was ready this time. He knew, if he stopped things again, Sir would call the whole thing off and Aramis didn’t want that. He wanted to prove to Sir that he could do this, that he could take this and make him proud.

Athos waited patiently as Aramis slowly relaxed. He didn’t move away, choosing to stay next to Aramis. He could see how hard his boy was struggling to do so and it was on the tip of his tongue to simply call a halt to this. He held himself back, though, all too aware of how keenly his boy felt any sort of failure on his part whether the fault was his or not. Still, he would be keeping a very careful eye on the man. While his boy enjoyed pain, even brutality to a degree, he had not been prepared for this and Athos felt a fresh wave of guilt over hurting him.

When he felt as relaxed as he was likely to get, Aramis took a final, deep breath. “I’m ready, Sir,” he said softly and closed his eyes. He focused all of his concentration on staying as open as possible and not tensing up. He could do this. He would do this. It was what Sir wanted of him and he was not going to fail him.

Athos trailed his hand down Aramis' back one last time then moved back to his previous place. He looked his lover over again, this time taking in that his cock hung soft and limp between his legs. His boy wasn't aroused in the slightest, a fact that only increased Athos' worry. With no small amount of trepidation, he flipped the machine on again, making sure it was set on the lowest setting possible.

Aramis groaned when he felt the thick phallus inside him shove forward once more. It wasn't nearly as painful this time and Aramis did not feel quite so overwhelmed. As the thing began to thrust inside of him, he made himself relax. He could take this. He was taking this, just as Sir wanted him to. As he lay across the bench, he thought about what he must look like, tied down and spread wide, that thick, heavy cock thrusting in and out of him, and blushed hotly. 

Athos kept a careful watch on Aramis. When he saw his boy finally relaxing, he exhaled sharply in relief. Knowing that he could take this much without a problem now, he let his eyes roam over his boy from head to foot. The sight of Aramis being fucked like this was even more moving than he had anticipated. It was taking him, owning him, on a completely new level. There was no worry about tiring. The machine would continue to fuck him until Athos decided he'd had enough. 

Aramis could feel himself starting to respond as the machine fucked him relentlessly. Even knowing what a whore he looked liked was not enough to quell his growing arousal. In fact, it only added to it, causing his cock to fill and harden as his body was taken.

Athos' eyes shot to Aramis' face when he heard him gasp and what he saw there made his own breath stutter in his chest. His boy was most definitely not in distress this time. No, his boy's soft brown eyes were blown wide in arousal and his hands clenched rhythmically behind his back as the machine rode him. He could see him trying to move with the machine now. No longer fighting to get away from it, Aramis was now fighting to move into the strokes.

"Oh Aramis," Athos said breathlessly. "You look amazing like this. Just look at you, already panting and moaning for it. Such a beautiful slut."

Aramis squeezed his eyes shut and moaned at Sir's words. He could feel them washing over him causing shame to curl low and hot in his belly. Sir was right, he was a slut, moaning and writhing at the feel of being stretched and fucked. His cock was fully hard now, standing out between his spread legs. It made him feel like even more of a slut and he moaned again.

"Your... your slut, Sir?" Aramis gasped as he tried to ride out the waves of pleasure that crested again and again with every thrust of the toy in his ass.

"Always," Athos told him firmly. That was one of the few things he would never make his boy doubt, even for a moment. That Aramis would ask such a thing now showed just how deep-seated the need to have that reaffirmed was within him. 

Aramis groaned in reply and tried to push back against the thing fucking him yet again. It was no use, though. Sir had tied him too tightly to the bench to allow him more than the most minute of movements. He could do nothing but take it, completely at his owner's mercy.

"Are you getting close, boy?" Athos asked. "Your cock is so hard between your legs. Does it ache, boy?"

"Yes, Sir," Aramis all but whined. His cock was like a weight between his legs, heavy and aching. Even like this, bound and unable to hardly move, he could still feel his release approaching. He flushed hotly again to think of Sir watching him come from being fucked like this, proving how much of a wanton slut he truly was.

"Tell me when you are getting close," Athos instructed.

"Yes, Sir. It won't...won't take much more," he painted. Just the fact that Sir was watching him like this was enough to make his balls draw up tight and he clenched his fists behind his back in an attempt to hold on. 

"Such a good boy," Athos praised, barely resisting the urge to run his hand down Aramis' back again. His body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and Athos knew it would not be long now.

As predicted, a few sharp thrusts later and Aramis was calling out to him. "Sir! Sir, I'm close," he gasped, his body trying to move despite the straps holding him in place. Aramis could feel his release spiraling closer and started to keen.

Without warning, the toy within him stopped its movement. Aramis cried out at the suddenness of it and tried desperately to move, to push back and fuck himself on the cock inside of him. He was on the brink of release and ached to come.

"Beg for it," Athos said calmly, his finger resting over the button on the remote. "Beg to be fucked like a whore and I might let you come."

"Please!" Aramis began to beg at once. "Please, Sir. Please let me come."

"Close," Athos said impassively as he waited.

With a strangled sob Aramis tried again. "Please, Sir," he begged. "Please fuck me. Please fuck your boy like...like the whore he is. I need to come so badly, Sir. Please fuck me and make me come."

"Good boy," Athos whispered then pushed the button on the remote. 

The machine started again at once and Aramis howled at the feel of that thick cock plunging into him again. His cock was throbbing in time with the thing's thrusts and he sobbed as it fucked him.

Athos watched him for a moment longer, taking in the sight of Aramis coming undone before his eyes. With a wicked smile, he pressed the button increasing the speed. The machine immediately began fucking into Aramis harder and faster, thrusting the toy into him even deeper than before. Athos continued to watch as Aramis strained against the straps holding him down then collapsed back against the bench.

Aramis felt the toy inside him suddenly shove in even deeper and tried without success to arch off the bench. The toy began fucking in and out of him even faster, driving deeper inside of him with every thrust. He felt exposed, fucked open, as he sagged atop the bench knowing there was nothing he could do but take it. He was Sir's slut, his whore, being fucked by this unfeeling machine until Sir tired of watching him.

Athos had to bite back a groan at the sight of his boy finally surrendering to his fate. He saw the exact moment that Aramis realized what he was in for, that he was his for the taking and there was nothing he could do about it. He took in his boy's surrender and had never been more proud of him.

"Come for me, boy," Athos said, knowing he would not be able to withstand much more. "Come while my toy fucks you."

"Sir!" Aramis cried out as he did as ordered and began to come. He could feel his cock jerking as he came on the underside of the bench, his ass clamping down painfully on the thick toy inside of it. And that toy in his ass never even slowed, it continued to fuck into him, drawing his orgasm out for what felt like forever. 

Finally spent, Aramis panted against the bench then began to whine as the toy continued to pound him. He could feel it rubbing over his prostate making him clench down on it with every pass. His balls throbbed as the thing kept fucking him, causing his cock to only partially soften. It was right at the edge of too much, but Aramis refused to beg. He would take whatever Sir chose to give him, no matter how difficult.

"Beautiful," Athos said as he watched Aramis come all over the bench, splattering the floor. He could see how hard this was on him. His body was overly sensitive thanks to his orgasm, making the toy in his ass seem that much bigger. He half expected to hear him cry out for him to at least slow it down again, but his boy held his tongue. 

Aramis began to huff out a gasp with every thrust of the toy. It felt like it was trying to fuck its way through him and come out his mouth. He felt plundered, taken, on a level they had never achieved before. He was spread open, laid bare, and at his owner's mercy.

"I knew a slut like you wouldn't be able to hold back," Athos commented. "All a whore like you needs is a nice, thick cock fucking you. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Sir," Aramis agreed, squeezing his eyes shut tight in delicious shame. It was the truth. He had just come while being fucked open by this thing. He had even begged for it to keep fucking him. He had never felt more like a slut in his life.

"That's right," Athos purred. "And since I own you, I can do whatever I want with you. I can keep fucking you, making you come over and over again until your balls run dry. Do you think I can manage it? I mean, is a slut like you even capable of being drained dry?"

Aramis choked on a gasp as Sir's words slammed into him. Sir intended to keep fucking him with this thing. He intended to make him come on it again and again. Sir had spoken before about draining him, about milking the come from him until nothing more would come out, but Aramis had not expected him to try and certainly not like this.

"Answer me, slut," Athos pushed. "Do you think I can drain you dry? Or will my machine wear itself out fucking your slutty little hole?"

"Y-y-yes, Sir," Aramis stammered. "I... I am sure you... you can. But.."

"But?"

"I don't know if I can take it," Aramis admitted softly. The thing was still fucking him deeply, driving in and out of him without care. He had no doubt that if this kept up by the time it was over, his hole would be gaping.

"You take what I say you take, right boy?" Athos replied, putting the tiniest bit of bite into his words.

"Yes, Sir," Aramis replied at once. Strangely enough, Sir's words, though spoken harshly helped to calm him. Sir was right. He belonged to Sir and would take what Sir told him to take. "I am yours, Sir. Please use me as you would."

"Good boy," Athos said, pleased.

Aramis tried to settle into the rhythm of the machine but he simply could not. The way the thing kept fucking into him, brushing over his prostate with every pass, kept sendings pulses of pleasure/pain all through him. 

"How does it feel?" Athos asked a few minutes later. He watched hungrily as the thick toy fucked into his lover. He could not imagine what that must feel like, to have something so big taking you so relentlessly. 

"In-intense," Aramis managed. "Like... like it owns me. Like my body is no longer my own."

"It isn't," Athos told him. "Your body is mine. Mine to do with as I please. Isn't that right, boy?"

"Yes, Sir," Aramis replied at once. It was true. He belonged to Sir. He was his to use as he wished. If he wished to see him fucked wide open then that is what would happen.

"You like that, don't you, boy?" Athos asked, gentling his voice. 

"More than... more than almost anything," Aramis admitted. "To be yours... to be used by you... there is nothing better."

"My good little whore," Athos praised. "So eager to be fucked. So eager to do anything to please me. You won't be able to even walk by the time I am finished with you."

Aramis opened his mouth to reply, but Athos chose that moment to press the button on the remote, increasing the speed once more. Aramis' reply turned into a shout as the toy inside of him began to ream him.

Athos sat back then, eager to watch his boy being taken apart. He never got to truly appreciate the sight of it, always lost to his own pleasure by then. This time, however, he could stand back and simply observe as Aramis writhed and moaned under the machine's assault.

Aramis could feel his cock hardening again as his body was taken. He tried to move, to somehow lessen the intensity of it but he was trapped. His hands clenched behind his back as he tried to accept it, to ride out the onslaught. He could feel Sir's eyes upon him like a hand upon his skin and he hoped the sight of him like this was bringing him pleasure. At least then it would be worth it.

Before he even realized he was close, Aramis felt his body seize. A moment later he was clenching down hard on the toy thrusting inside of him and coming for the second time. He could not hold back his shout then as his body spasmed around the thing inside of him painfully. 

Athos, too, was taken by surprise when Aramis suddenly cried out and began to come, splattering the underside of the bench and the floor once more. From his vantage point, he could see his hole clamping down on the toy and winced slightly. He knew his boy had to be hurting after that and Aramis' pain-filled cry only proved it.

Spent, Aramis collapsed against the bench again. He began to sob when he realized the toy had not slowed. It was still reaming his ass, fucking him harder than he had ever been fucked before and sending spikes of pleasure/pain all through his worn out body.

"Please," he begged, unable to help himself. He did not know how much more of this he could take. It hurt. The pleasure having turned to pain as his overstimulated body tried to deal with it all.

"Shh," Athos whispered as he moved up next to Aramis. He used the remote to slow the machine down some, needing Aramis to be able to think for a moment. "I shall make you a deal. If you can withstand all that I give you then I shall give you a reward when this is over."

"What... what kind of reward?" Aramis gasped. He was so relieved that Sir had turned the machine down that he was ready to agree to anything. 

"If you make it, then once you are sufficiently recovered I will cane you," Athos said. "I will cane you from your ass all the way to the soles of your feet. You will be able to do nothing except crawl after me or lie on your belly. Would you like that, boy?"

"Yes," Aramis gasped, easily picturing it in his mind. He would be at Athos' mercy, unable to do anything. "Will you..."

"Will I what?" Athos asked when Aramis blushed and closed his eyes.

"Will you do as you did before?" Aramis forced himself to ask. 

"Aramis," Athos said, shaking his head. "Do you truly think I would be able to resist fucking you like that? Just watching you crawl about, your ass bruised and welted from my cane, would be enough to make me want to fuck you."

"Oh," Aramis moaned. 

"You like that thought, boy? You like the idea of me shoving you down on your belly and fucking you?" Athos taunted and turned up the machine once more. 

"Yes," Aramis gasped, barely biting back the urge to beg for mercy. He didn't want mercy. He wanted to prove himself to Sir. He wanted to earn his reward.

"Will you scream for me again?" Athos continued. "Will you cry and beg me to stop?"

Aramis squeezed his eyes shut tight again and nodded. He knew he would likely do just that. Athos had been brutal when he had taken him like that before, and he had no doubt that he would be equally so this time. Even knowing it would do no good, he would end up crying and begging him to stop.

"But you want it anyway," Athos said, not bothering to phrase it as a question. "You're such a slut. You want me to shove you down and ram myself inside you, make you scream on my cock while I hold you down and take you."

"Yes, Sir," Aramis whispered. His hands were clenching again and again behind his back as he struggled to hold on. His hole felt bruised inside and it ached anew with each powerful thrust of the machine. His prostate throbbed in time with his pulse and he whimpered before he managed to bite that back as well.

"So good for me," Athos praised, amazed that Aramis was still managing to take the punishing fucking. He could see fine tremors running through the man and knew he was nearing the end of his endurance. Deciding he would make him come one more time before taking him himself, Athos pressed the remote, putting he machine on its next to last setting.

Aramis cried out loudly when the toy inside of him began to twist. In some small part of his mind he realized that Sir must have changed settings again. The majority of his mind, however, was busy trying to deal with the change. The machine had not increased in speed this time, instead it had added a corkscrew motion to each thrust, slamming the toy into him then twisting before pulling back to do it all over again. Each twist of the thing rubbed over his prostate roughly, sending bolts of sensation that were much more pain than pleasure throughout his body. 

When he felt his cock start to sluggishly stir once more, Aramis let out a sob. He had never come this many times so close together and he knew this time would likely be more pain than pleasure. His balls ached as they started to draw up again, as if they were being abused right along with his hole and Aramis had to clench his jaw to keep silent.

Athos sat stunned as he watched Aramis' reaction to the change. He had not expected it to be so drastic but, seeing what the thing was doing to him, he could understand it. He would be lucky if Aramis could even crawl by the time he was finished with him and made a few quick changes to his plans in his head. This had definitely been harder on his boy than he had anticipated.

Aramis felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge as his body was taken. He could taste a hint of blood in his mouth and realized he had bitten his lip hard enough to make it bleed. Still, it was something else to focus on other than the pain radiating out from his ass. He felt tears sting his eyes as his body gave in. He was so exhausted he could not even try to move this time. All he could do was lay there and take it as his owner reamed his ass.

Unable to resist touching Aramis any longer, Athos moved up next to him. Reaching out, he wrapped his hand around his lover's hard cock causing Aramis to gasp. He started stroking him then, wanting to feel Aramis come like this. 

It didn't take much longer. With Sir's hand on his cock stroking him and the toy pounding into him without pause, he was lost. With a strangled sob, Aramis began to come for the third time, his balls drawing up tight and pulsing as his body tried in vain to come. 

Athos felt Aramis start to come and stroked his hand up over the head of his cock. He was surprised to find that, while Aramis was most certainly in the throes of an orgasm, nothing was coming out. Even as he felt his cock throb and spasm in his hand, no ejaculate came out. It would seem Athos had managed to fuck his boy dry after all.

Athos kept the machine going until Aramis' cock stopped spasming. His boy was spent, the bench the only thing holding him up as he sobbed from the continued sensations being forced upon him. Sitting back once more, he slowed the machine back down though he did not turn it off. 

Aramis could not hold back his sobs as his body shook. It felt as if someone was holding a live wire to him, sending jolt after jolt of painful electricity through him. He could not even beg Sir to stop, too overwhelmed by everything.

Athos quickly grabbed the plug he had set beside the machine and covered it in lube. He did not think Aramis really needed it at this point, but he didn't want to hurt him any more. Shedding his own clothes, he finally turned the machine off and began carefully removing the toy from Aramis' sore hole.

If Aramis had not already been crying, he would have begun out of sheer relief. Sir had finally turned the machine off and was slowly working the toy back out of him. He felt completely wrung out and did not know if he even had the strength left in him to crawl after this. 

Once the toy was all the way out, Athos pushed the machine back out of the way and moved between Aramis' spread legs. He stopped and stared at his boy's gaping hole, surprised at how stretched open Aramis was. His balls tightened at the thought of how loose he would feel and he moved in closer, eager to see for himself.

Athos moaned aloud when the head of his cock slid into Aramis' stretched ass easily. His boy had never felt like this before. It was amazing and Athos sank his cock in to the hilt without stopping. "You're so loose," he said, his voice still touched with awe. "Loose and wet. It's like I'm fucking a pussy instead of your ass."

Aramis groaned at Sir's words and flushed darkly. He felt shamed down to his core at his owner's words. He tried to get himself to tighten up but his body refused to obey him, proving yet again that it was no longer his own. 

"Such a good slut," Athos praised as he started fucking him. "So loose and wet for me. My very own pussy. Are you my pussy, boy? Are you?"

"Y-y-yes," Aramis gasped even as he blushed darker still. He would be Sir's pussy if that was what he wanted of him. He would be his slut and his whore and his pussy.

"Gonna fill you up with my come," Athos told him as he pounded him. "Then I'm going to fill you up with something else."

"Please," Aramis begged softly. "Please, Sir. Fill me up."

"Yes!" Athos cried out as he slammed forward hard and began to come. Aramis still felt so loose around him, it was like he was fucking a completely different person. That thought alone was enough to make his cock twitch and come even harder and Athos soon found himself leaning over his boy's back, panting hard.

He stayed like he was for a little longer, letting his cock slowly soften inside of him. When he pulled out, he considered simply plugging his boy and helping him to bed but didn't. No, there was one more thing he wanted to fill his boy with before he allowed him to rest. It was something he had been wanting to do for some time and now was the perfect opportunity. 

Taking his soft cock in hand, he nestled the head against Aramis' still-gaping hole. He pushed inside just a bit, wanting to make sure he didn't spill any. He had to close his eyes and concentrate for a moment, coaxing his bladder to release.

Aramis had a few seconds to wonder what Sir intended then he felt the first hot pulse of liquid inside him and he knew. Choking on a groan, he could do nothing but lay there as Sir began to piss inside of him, filling his hole with not only his come but his urine as well.

Athos gasped and moaned when the first splash of piss left his cock. He felt his boy tense then start to shake again as he realized what he was doing. Groaning loudly, it took another two tries before his bladder simply let go and he began filling his boy in earnest. 

Once Athos was finally spent in every possible way, he held his cock in place with one hand while carefully reaching for the plug with the other. He knew his boy would not be able to keep this mess inside himself without help. His hole was still too stretched for that. With the plug ready, he pulled his cock free and shoved it in quickly, not stopping until it was fully seated in his boy's shaking body.

Aramis tried to arch away when Sir rammed the plug into him, trapping come and piss both inside of him. Even if he was not still bound in place, he would not have been able to move much, his body was simply too exhausted. He had never endured anything close to that before and he was utterly spent. Sir had mastered him on a completely new level and Aramis was still reeling from it.

Athos quickly cleaned himself then slipped back into his clothes and began freeing Aramis from the bench. Once that was done, he unbound his hands and brought his arms back around as slowly as he could, not wanting the muscles to cramp after being held in place for so long. In the end, he had to practically carry Aramis to their room. There, he laid him on the bed and started back toward the living room to clean up the worst of the mess.

"Don't go," Aramis rasped, his eyes beseeching as they stared up at Sir from the bed.

Unable to ignore such a plea from his boy, Athos quickly shed his clothes once more then climbed into the bed beside him. He pulled Aramis' sore and strained body against him and wrapped him in his arms. "Are you alright, Sweetheart?" He asked as he kissed the top of his head.

"Yes, Sir," Aramis replied tiredly, his eyes falling shut at the feel of his owner holding him. 

"Rest then," Athos told him as he settled down in the bed. "I will be right here when you awake."


End file.
